This invention relates to novel 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives, process for preparation thereof, and insecticidal compositions containing said derivatives as an active ingredient.
The present inventors have previously found that a part of the compounds of the general formula (IV) below has insecticidal, acaricidal, nematicidal, fungicidal activities for agricultural and horticultural uses (refer to European Laid-open Patent Publication No. 0,088,384): ##STR5## wherein R' represents, for example, an alkyl; A' represents a halogen; and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 represent hydrogen or a lower alkyl.
One of the main features of these known compounds resides in that R' is an alkyl. On the other hand, British Pat. No. 917,849 Publication discloses 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives of the formula (V): ##STR6##
This publication also discloses that the known compound A below is included in the compounds of the formula (V). ##STR7##
However, both the two phenyl rings in the compound A are unsubstituted. Moreover, there is no description in this publication as to the use for an insecticide that is intended in the present invention although the publication disclosed that the compounds A are used for agricultural drugs which affect the growth of plants.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication No. 09344/67 discloses 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives of the formula (VI): ##STR8## wherein R.sup.7 represents, for example, benzyl or 4-chlorobenzyl.
One of the main features of these known compounds (VI), however, resides in that the compounds have a thioether group. Moreover, there is not described such compounds wherein both the two phenyl rings are substituted. The physiological activities described therein are restricted to fungicidal activity and central nerve-depressive activity. Thus, the compounds (VI) are apparently different from the compounds according to the present invention.